The object of this project is to bring to a successful close the total synthesis of the alkaloid Germine, the parent compound of a number of esters which are known to possess hypotensive activity. Germine has been selected not only because of its biological interest, but because it presents a major synthetic challenge in part as a result of its sixteen asymmetric centers. The overall strategy involves the coupling of a segment representing rings A- B-C and half of D with one having the makings of the other half of ring D together with rings E and F.